Falling From Grace
by CarelessLove91
Summary: When the gang goes out for a day of fun Tommy get's seriously hurt. How will everyone cope when they find out how serious it is? Complete!
1. The Accident

Summary: When the gang goes out for a day of fun Tommy get's seriously hurt. How will everyone cope when they find out how serious it is?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the story idea.

It was saturday afternoon, they were over Tommy's uncles cabin the guys were out in the water as the girls sat on shore watching them laughing. "This is a nice weekend. No teachers to hassel us what so ever" Katherine Hillard said. Kimberly Hart smirked as she looked over at her friend.

"Yeah definetly, but that's all going to end in oh two days" Kim said with a smile as tilted her sun glasses to look at her. Kim's best friend Aisha Campbell say up and she shook her head as she looked at the two girls.

"Please don't mention that word right now. I just want to relax and not think about that" Aisha said causing the two girls to laugh. They layed back down and put on there glasses.

"Hey ladies!" Rocky, Aisha's boyfriend said as the guys came over to them.

"Hi Rocky" Kat, Aisha and Kim said still laying down. Tommy, Kim's boyfriend came over and sat down next to her.

"Kimberly honestly you don't need to tan anymore. If you do you'll fry" Tommy said. Kim put her head up and with a raised eye brow she smirked.

"I have sun tan lotion thank you very much" Kim said.

"Oh well exscuse me" Tommy said. Kim laughed and she shook her head and she leaned up and kissed him.

"So are you girls having fun?" Jason asked sitting next to Kat.

"Of course we are, were just relaxing and spending time together" Aisha said rolling over on her back.

"Hey Tommy can we go on the boat?" Rocky asked. Tommy nodded as he looked over at him.

"Yeah we can just as long as we tie it back up" Tommy said standing up. "I'll go get the key's" Tommy went into the house and he got the keys and came back out. Rocky and the others all stood up when he came back outside.

"Alright! Let's get in the boat" Rocky said clapping his hands and going over to the dock. Kimberly laughed and she shook her head.

"So do you think he wants to go on the boat?" Kat asked smiling as they went over to the dock.

"Oh yeah definetly" Aisha said laughing. Tommy untied the boat and they all got in. Tommy started the boat and started driving. The drove around for a few minutes and then Tommy brought the boat back to the dock.

"Man why'd you stop?" Rocky asked.

"The gas. I'll tie the boat up you guys head into the house" Tommy said. Kat, Jason and Rocky and Aisha went into the cabin But Kim stayed outside with Tommy.

"Hey I'm not going into the house just yet I need some alone time with my man" Kim said grabbing his arm and pulling him to her. Tommy smirked and he cupped he face in his hands and he leaned down and kissed her. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. Kimberly pulled away from him and she smiled. Tommy put his forehead against hers and he kissed her nose.

"Sorry I didn't get to spend time with you beautiful" Tommy said.

"It's ok were together now" Kim said. Kimberly looked over at the boat. "You better go tie that boat up before it floats away"

"Damn forgot about that" Tommy whispered and then he let Kim go. Kim grabbed his hand and she kissed him again.

"Love you" Kim said. Tommy smiled.

"Love you too babe" Tommy said and then he ran enough towards the dock. While Tommy was running he hadn't seen the puddle of water that was on the dock. Kimberly gasped as she saw her boyfriend fly up in the air, she covered her mouth when she saw him hit the dock head first. When she didn't see him get up she rushed over to him.

"Tommy! Oh my god Tommy!" Kim said as she knelt down nex to his unconcious form. Tears weld in her eyes when she touched the back of his head and saw blood on her fingers. "JASON! Help!" Kim yelled as she started crying. "Tommy come on wake up. Please wake up"

"Kimberly whats...What happened?" Jason asked when he seen Tommy.

"He fell and he hit his head. He's bleeding we have to get him to the hospital" Kim cried.

"Aisha call the ambulance" Rocky said going over to Kim. Aisha pulled out her cell and she called the ambulance. "Kimberly what happened?"

"He...he fell when he was going to tie up the boat and he hit his head really hard" Kim said as she held Tommy's hand as she cried. A few minutes later the ambulance came and the loaded Tommy up.

"Were going to aloud one person to ride in there with him" of the guys said.

"Kim you go we'll meet you" Jason said. Kim nodded and she got in the back of the van. Kimberly was sitting in the waiting room waiting for her friends to arrive.

"Come on guys hurry up" Kim whispered.

"Kimberly!" they all called. Kim stood up when they all ran into the room.

"Where is he? Did you hear anything about him yet?" Kat asked. Kim shook her head no and she moved her back.

"He's in the ER. They haven't told me anything yet" Kim said. Aisha walked over to her friend and she hugged her. "I'm so worried about him 'Sha"

"It's ok Kim..he'll be fine" Aisha whispered as she hugged her best friend. They all sat in the waiting room for the doctor to come out hopefully with good news about Tommy. The doctor came out.

"Tommy Oliver?" the doctor called. Kimberly stood up and she went over to her. "I'm Dr.Daniels

"Um yeah I'm his girlfriend Kimberly, is he alright?" Kim asked.

"I need to speak with a family member" Dr.Daniels said.

"But his parents are..." Kim started to say but Jason cut her off.

"I'm his brother what's wrong with him?" Jason asked stepping up next to Kimberly. The gang all looked at him and then they all walked over to him.

"Alright. Well from you're brother hitting his head on the dock gave him a concussion..." Dr.Daniels.

"Is there anything else?" Jason asked. Dr.Daniels nodded her head.

"Yes also he went into a coma and there's a slight chance he might not wake up" Kimberly's eyes weld with tears when she heard the news. Everything else was a blur to her as she just stood there. She hadn't even realized that she was crying until she felt Jason hugging her.

"It's ok Kim don't cry. He'll be ok" Jason whispered. Kimberly just stood there crying.

_"Everything won't be ok, he might die"_ Kim thought.

AN: Ok that was the first chapter to my story please read and review!.


	2. The Hospital

Summary: When the gang goes out for a day of fun Tommy get's seriously hurt. How will everyone cope when they find out how serious it is?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the story idea.

Kimberly sat in her chair rubbing her arms as she looked down.. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" Kat asked. Kimberly nodded and she brushed her hair back.

"Yeah I'm fine Kat" Kim whispered. Kat knew she was lying so she sat down next to her and she put her head on Kim's shoulder. Aisha looked over at them and then she sat down next to Kim. "Do you think he'll make it?" Aisha and Kat looked up at her as they held her hands.

"Of course he'll make it Kim, Tommy's a strong person he'll pull through" Aisha said. Dr.Daniels came out of Tommy's room.

"Ok one of you can go see him now" Dr.Daniels said. They all looked at each other.

"Kim you go" Jason said. Kim nodded and she let go of Kat's and Aisha's hands and she stood up and started walking towards Tommy's room. Kimberly walked inside of the room and he eye's landed on Tommy.

"Oh Tommy" Kim whispered as she sat down on the chair next to his bed. He was hooked up to so many machines. Kimberly held his hand as she looked at him. She kissed his hand as she looked at him. "Tommy please wake up, you can't leave me. You promised me you wouldn't" Kimberly stood up and she leaned down and kissed Tommy softly on the lips. "I love you handsome" Kim sat back down and she smiled a little as she gently rubbed his cheek.

"Jason where is Tommy? Is he alright?" Kimberly looked out into the hallway as she heard the frantic voice of Tommy's mother.

"He's in that room" Jason said. Kim watched as she came into the room with tears in her eyes. She instantly went to the other side of Tommy's bed.

"Mrs. Oliver..." Kim said as she looked up at Tommy's mother who had became akmost like a second mother to her.

"Kimberly tell me what happened. How did he fall?"

"He slipped and he fell on some water that was on the dock, he was going to tie up the boat" Kim said looking at her. Mrs.Oliver nodded as she looked down at Tommy. "They said there's a chance he might not wake up" Mrs.Oliver just broke down when Kimberly said that. Out in the hall way Jason sat in his chair with Kat right next to him, she had her hand on his shoulder.

"Jase come on let's go get some thing from the cafeteria" Kat said softly. Jason looked at her and he nodded and they both stood up. "Guy's we'll be back" They walked off towards the cafeteria. While they sat in the cafeteria Jason was looking down as he ate his chips. "Jason come on talk to me"

"What do you expect for me to say?" Jason asked.

"Anything! But just don't be silent, talk to me about how you're feeling right now. Were all upset here" Kat said reaching across the table and holding his hand. Jason sighed and he rubbed his head.

"I should have never suggested going out to that cabin" Jason said.

"You didn't know this would have happened" Kat said.

"But still...Tommy wouldn't have fell and gotten hurt, and everthing will be fine" Jason said.

"Sweetie you can't prevent people from getting hurt. I know you want to but you just can't" Kat said. "And I know Tommy is your friend and you wouldn't want to see him hurt or any of us for that matter"

"I know I can't. Everyone's hurting right now especially Kimberly" Jason said. Kat sighed and she nodded thinking about Kimberly and what she must be going through right now. "Come on we should beg going back" Kat and Jason stood back and walked back to the waiting room hand in hand. When they got there they seen Rocky and Aisha were in Tommy's room so they all decided to go in.

"Has anything happened yet?" Kat asked. Aisha looked up and she shook her head no.

"No nothing yet" Aisha said.

"I'll be back I need to go call Tommy's father" Mrs.Oliver said as she walked out of the room. Tommy's friends surrounded his bed. Jason looked down at the bandages wrapped around Tommy's head. The nurse came into the room.

"The visitng hours are over so you guys have to leave and come back tomorrow" she said. Kim sighed and they all stood up. When she turned to leave she stopped and turned back around and leaned down and kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"I'll be back tomorrow handome" Kim said and they walked out. When they walked out Kat put her arm around her and Aisha's shoulder.

"Hey how about I sleep over today" Kat said. Kim and Aisha smiled.

"That'll be great Kat" Aisha said and she patted her had.

AN: I know I took too long to update but the next chapter will be up sometime this week so please reveiw! And thanks for all of the other reviews. And yes towards was from the Degrassi episode 'Rock This Town'


	3. Waking Up

Summary: When the gang goes out for a day of fun Tommy get's seriously hurt. How will everyone cope when they find out how serious it is?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the story idea.

The days had turned into weeks and Tommy still hadn't woken up. The gang had went by to visit him everyday to see how he was or if he had woken up. It was a Friday one month after Tommy had hit his head and landed in the hospital. The gang was all there with Tommy's parents . Kimberly was in the room with him with her head down when she felt something brush the top of her head. Kim lifted her head up and she looked around the room and saw nobody was there, then she looked back at Tommy and she saw his eyes were open.

"Oh my god Tommy!" Kim said as she stood up with a smile.At first he looked confused but then he changed when he looked at her. Kim rubbed his cheek softly as she looked at him.

"Where am I?" Tommy asked looking at her.

"You're in the hospital Handsome. You fell and you banged your head pretty hard and you've been in a coma for a month now" Kim said as she rubbed his cheek.

"A month? Wow. Where are my parents?" Tommy asked looking at her.

"There out in the waiting room, there going to be so happy that you're awake. Do you want me to go get them?" Kim asked. Tommy nodded his head.

"Yeah" Tommy said. Kim nodded and she stood up to go leave. "Can I ask you a question?" Kim stopped and turned around.

"Yeah ask me anything" Kim said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked. The smile on Kim's face slowly faded away as he asked that question. "I feel like I should know you but I just don't"

"Tom..." Kim started to say but she got cut off.

"Tommy?" Kim and Tommy both looked to see Tommy's parents and there friends and Dr.Daniels come into the room.

"Mom, dad!" Tommy said as he saw his parents. Kim was in shock at what he just said to her.

"Kimberly? Are you OK?" Rocky asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He dozen't remember me" Kim said. Tommy was talking to his parents.

"But then why does he remember his parents?" Kat asked looking from Kim to Tommy.

"Tommy what state do you live in?" Dr.Daniels asked.

"Washington, we are in Seattle" Tommy said.

"And how old are you?" Dr.Daniels asked.

"Fifteen" Tommy said. Dr.Daniels nodded as she wrote down on her clip board.

"Will you all step outside please" Dr.Daniels said. They all followed her.

"I'll be right back Tommy" Mrs.Oliver said kissing his forehead.

"It seems that Tommy's mind is stuck in the time before he moved to Angel Grove" Dr.Daniels said. "So that's the reason why he only knows his parents"

"How long is this going to last?" Mr.Oliver asked looking back over to wards Tommy's room. Dr.Daniels shrugged.

"I don't know how long it will take, but you just have to work with him and maybe do something to trigger is memory back" Dr.Daniels said.

"So would you like for us to talk to him?" Aisha asked gesturing to wards the group.

"Well yes because he doesn't remember you guys specifically" Dr.Daniels said. The group nodded as they walked into the room while the Oliver's finished talking to the doctors.

"Hey Tommy..." Rocky said as they came into the room.

"Hey um..." Tommy said looking at him.

"Rocky"

"I'm Kat"

"Jason"

"Aisha" Tommy nodded as he looked at them then he looked at Kimberly.

"I'm Kimberly, your girlfriend"

"My girlfriend? But I don't remember you being in Seattle" Tommy said looking at her confused. Kim walked over to his bed and she sat down on the chair as she looked at him.

"Because you're not in Seattle anymore Handsome, you moved from there three years ago. You're in Angel Grove" Kim said.

"Angel Grove? But..." Tommy said looking at them all.

"You have amnesia Tommy you don't remember any of the things that happened in the past three years" Aisha said. Tommy nodded as he thought about everything that they said to him.

"So were all best friends?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah we do everything together. We even went to the same summer camp together" Rocky said with a smile as he remembered there last time being in camp.

"Well what else can you tell me?" Tommy asked. Kim bit her bottom lip as she looked back towards the door hoping nobody was listening.

"Actually um...we were all power rangers before" Kim said.

"Power Rangers? What are those?" Tommy asked. The gang smirked.

"We saved the world from evil. I was the first red ranger, Kim was the first pink ranger, our friend Trini was the first yellow, Zack was black and Billy was blue and you were green" Jason said.

"And you were also the first white ranger and the second leader of the group Jase was the first. You were also the Zeo red and Turbo red ranger" Aisha said.

"What were you guys?" Tommy asked.

"Second yellow" Aisha said.

"Second red" Rocky said.

"Second pink" Kat said.

"That's really cool does anybody know we were power rangers?" Tommy asked.

"No we had to keep it a secret and we still do" Aisha said. Tommy nodded, then he looked towards Kimberly.

"Um...Kimberly right? You said you're my girlfriend how long have we been dating?" Tommy asked.

"Three years" Kim said.

"Wow that long? Sorry I can't remember anything" Tommy said. Kim touched his hand.

"It's OK handsome you'll get your memory back" Kim said kissing his cheek. Tommy nodded and he smiled at her. The doctor came in telling them she had to do some test on him, so they had to leave. When Kim and Aisha got into there house, they went to there room.

"Kim...you OK?" Aisha asked putting a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. Kim looked at her and for the first time since Tommy woke up she let the tears fall.

"He doesn't't remember me Aisha!" Kim cried. Aisha instantly hugged her friend as she cried.

AN: Now that's the third chapter I hope you all like it. And thanks for all of the people who reviewed for the fist and second chapter please review for this one!


	4. Helping Him

Summary: When the gang goes out for a day of fun Tommy get's seriously hurt. How will everyone cope when they find out how serious it is?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the story idea.

The next morning Kim had woke up earlier so she can go see Tommy alone. She quickly showered and she did her hair and she quitely left the house. Kim went to the hospital to see Tommy was awoke eating breakfast.

"Hey" Kim said walking into the room. Tommy looked up at her and he smiled.

"Hey um...what's your name again?" Tommy asked. Kim sat down on the chair next to his bed, her heart breaking.

"Kimberly" Tommy nodded.

"Right Kimberly, I'm sorry" Tommy said. Kim smiled and she looked down then back up at him. "Where are the others?"

"There still at home I wanted to come vist you by myself first" Kimberly said looking at him. Tommy smiled at her. "I'm gonna try to get you're memory back"

"Oh cool. So what can you tell me about the last three years?" Tommy asked.

"Well we already told you the important stuff yesterday" Kim said. "I um...brought over some pictures if you want to see them" Tommy smiled and he nodded.

"Yeah I want to see them" Tommy said. Kimberly took a photo album out of her bag and she opened it. Tommy looked at the picture and he laughed, it was a picture the girls had took of them when they played a prank on them. "What happened here?" Kim laughed.

"Oh um this was when the girls and I played a prank on you guys" Kim said. Kim turned the page to another set of pictures. Kimberly kept him pictures of the gang together, then she stopped at a page that had just them together. Kim looked at Tommy as he seen the one of them kissing under the mistelto. "That was on christmas, Aisha took this one"

"These are really nice pictures of us. I'm sorry that I don't remember any of them" Tommy said once she closed the book. Kim smiled sadly at him.

"It's ok, it's not your fault handsome" Kim said putting the book back in her bag. "Besides you'll get your memory back, I know you will"

"I hope I do, it's killing me not being able to remember such an important part of my life" Tommy said as he looked over towards the window. Kimberly looked down as she pushed her hair away from her face. "The doctor said I should be out of here by saturday" Kim looked up and she smiled.

"That's great! We can show you around some of the places we hang out at and that will bring back your memory" Kim said. It was soon saturday and Tommy had gotten out of the hospital and they were all at his house to greet him.

"Well Tommy this our home" Mrs.Oliver said to her son. Tommy looked around the house as he walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Do you need anything sweetie?" Tommy looked up at her.

"No thanks mom I'm good" Tommy said. Jason came over and sat next to Tommy.

"So um do you want to go out with us Tommy?" Jason asked. Tommy was about to answer when his mother caught him off.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, he just got home from the hospital and he doesn't know his surroundings" Mrs. Oliver said. Everyone in the room looked at her.

"Well we'll be with him the whole time, trying to get his memory back" Aisha said. The gang looked at her hoping she would say yes.

"I'm sorry but no. Actaully how about you guys leave so Tommy can get some rest" Mrs.Oliver said.

"But mom i'm not even..." Tommy started to say.

"No but's Tommy...they can come by later on today or tomorrow" Mrs. Oliver said. Mr.Oliver stepped up.

"Christine let him go...they want to help him get his memory back" Mr.Oliver said. Mrs.Oliver looked at her husband then towards the group. "Go on Tommy go out with your friends" Tommy nodded and he stood up and they walked out the door.

"So what shall we do first?" Rocky asked once they got outside.

"Maybe the park, we did spend alot of time there" Aisha said. They all agreed on it and they decided to walk to the park. "This should definetly bring his memory back" They got into the park and they started walking around.

"Ok this is the place where we had so many of our little get togethers" Kat said pointing at a spot. "And this is also the place where we've had so many of our ranger fights" They kept walking around showing him places where they hung out at.

"Hey um I'm gonna go show him our spot" Kim said.

"Ok we'll be at the youth center then" Jason said wanting to give them sometime alone. Kim gently grabbed Tommy's hand and she brought him to there spot and they sat down on a bench that was there.

"Wow this is a really beautiful spot" Tommy said looking over at the water. Kim smiled and she nodded.

"Yeah it is, it's the most peaceful place that's why we always come here" Kim said.

"So what are some things that happened here?" Tommy asked. Kim smiled as she thought about them.

"Well this is were you first asked me to the school dance you were so nervous" Kim said causing Tommy to laugh. "Um we also had our first kiss here, and this is were you told me that you first loved me" Tommy looked at her with a sad exspression

"So much as happened here, and I don't even remember it. Even the important stuff with you" Tommy said.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault handsome" Kim said reaching over and gently touching his hand. Kimberly looked down once Tommy looked away. She was hurting so bad on the inside but she just didn't want to let it show infront of everybody. She quickly blinked back her tears before any of them could fall. "Hey um let's go to the youth center"

AN: And that is the end of chap 4 hope you liked it and sorry about the long wait. The next chapter should be up soon please read and review.


	5. I Just Want You To Love Me

Summary: When the gang goes out for a day of fun Tommy get's seriously hurt. How will everyone cope when they find out how serious it is?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the story idea.

While Tommy and Kimberly were walking to the youth center, Tommy had noticed she was being very quite since they had left there spot in the park. He looked down at her and noticed she was looking everywhere but at him. They had finally came to a place that was obviously the youth center. They walked inside and they saw there friends at a table and they smiled.

"Hey! Any luck?" Kat asked after she had took a sip from her smoothie. Kim looked up at her and she sadly shook her head no.

"Nope, nothing at all" Kim said looking back down. Aisha and Kat both shared a glance with each other knowing Kim was seriouisly hurting from this on the inside even though she was being strong on the outside. Aisha put a hand on her friends shoulder, causing Kim to look at her. 'I'm fine' Kim mouthed to her two friends.

"Wow this is a real nice place. Do we always come here?" Tommy asked looking at his friends.

"Yeah we do. We come here to work out teach classes, and always came in here just to hang out or do homework" Rocky said. Tommy nodded.

"What classes do you guys teach?" Tommy asked.

"Well we teach karate" Rocky said gesturing towards Jason, Tommy and himslef. "And Kat teaches ballet"

"Hmm that's cool. Do you do anything here Kimberly and Aisha?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I um do gymnastics here and Aisha helps me alot" Kim said. Aisha looked at Kim and then at Tommy and she nodded.

"And we also help Ernie plan events that happen here like all the parties he throw's here" Aisha said."Actually he's planning a party now it's for all of us 'cause were going off to colloge"

"A party for us all? Wow that's cool" Tommy said. "When is it?"

"It's going to be in two days" Aisha said. "Speaking of the party I should go talk to Ernie about it" Aisha stood up and went to talk to Ernie. Kimberly let out a soft sigh as she looked at her friends talking to Tommy.

"Kat I'm gonna go outside to get some air okay" Kim said. Kat looked at her nodded.

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?" Kat asked.

"No I'm fine" Kim said and she quickly left the youth center. After awhile when Kim didn't come back, Tommy went outside to go find her. He started walking outside and he couldn't find her anywhere so he decided to go there spot. He stopped when he saw her sitting on a rock crying.

"Kimberly" Tommy said softly as he came up behind her. Kim looked up at him. "Are you ok?" Kimberly wipped her tears away as she shook her head no.

"No..." Kim whispered looking towards the lake. Tommy slowly came over to her and he kneeled infront of her. "Tommy...I...this is just so hard on me"

"It's hard on me to Kimberly. I want to remember everything but I can't" Tommy said.

"I know Tommy. I love you and nothing will ever change that. But there's a chance you won't get your memory back and that's what scares most, that you won't remember loving me and we will have to start over again" Kim said standing up. Tommy stared down at her and he put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry...I...I can try I _am_ trying to remember everything espcially our relationship. I didn't know you felt this way" Tommy said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Because I didn't want you to feel bad! It's been killing me the moment you said feel like you should know me but you don't. I've been trying to keep my emotions in check in front of you but I can't take it anymore!" Kim said as she broke down for the first time in front of Tommy. Tommy instantly wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight. Kimberly cried into his chest as he held her.

"I'm gonna get my memory back Kim I'm gonna try" Tommy whispered as he rubbed her head. Kim gripped the back of shirt as they hugged each other.

"I love you Tommy, I just want you to love me too" Kim said as cried softly. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Kim had stopped crying. Tommy pulled away from her and he cupped her face in her hands and he softly kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to remember you Kim it's just gonna take some time" Tommy sad putting his forehead against hers. Kimberly nodded as another tear slowly slid down her cheek.

"Okay" Kim said as she held Tommy's hands in hers.

AN: And that was the 5th and that was sad for me to write. I hope you all liked it so please read and review.


	6. The Party

Summary: When the gang goes out for a day of fun Tommy get's seriously hurt. How will everyone cope when they find out how serious it is?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the story idea.

After Tommy had learned what Kimberly had been going threw since the day he woke up he sat in his room trying to remember something about there relationship. He had even tried looking at some pictures that were in his room of the gang and of he and Kimberly. Tommy rubbed his temples as he tried but it just wasn't working and it was killing him.

"This is so hard!" Tommy yelled into his hands.

"What's so hard?" Tommy looked up to his mother standing in his door way. "What's wrong Tommy? What's so hard?"

"Everything is mom! Me not remembering anything is hurting everyone around especially Kimberly, she opened up to me today about everything" Tommy said looking at his mother.

"About what?" Mrs. Oliver asked as she on Tommy's bed with him. Tommy let out a soft sigh as he looked over at her.

"About how she has been feeling since the day I woke up. I had no clue she was hurting, she just kept hiding her emotions from me. And now I know that everyone really wants me to remember things" Tommy said.

"Tommy we don't want to pressure you into remembering anything, just take your time and you'll get your memory back" Mrs.Oliver said putting a hand on his back. Tommy quickly stood up and he walked around his room.

"The more time I take the more I'll be hurting the people that care about me. You're not feeling any pain right now 'cause I remember you and dad. I don't remember any of them" Tommy said as he looked down.

"We all are feeling pain Tommy! You don't remember anything that has happened in the past three years. I want you to remember too" Mrs.Oliver said looking at her son. "Ok listen I don't feel like arguing about this. Dinner will be ready in an hour" Mrs.Oliver walked out of the room. Tommy closed and locked his door and he flopped on his bed and let out a groan.

"This is going to be diffifcult" Tommy murmered as he looked around his room. At Kim and Aisha's house, Kimberly, Aisha and Kat were sitting in the living room watching a movie and eating pop corn.

"This movie is so damn depressing" Kat said dabbing at her cheeks as the tears started to fell. "What's this movie called again?"

"Shattered Hearts. It hasn't even gotten to the sad part yet" Aisha said. Kat looked at her and scoffed a little. Then she looked over at Kimberly and saw the look on her face. "Ok um maybe we shouldn't be watching this movie" Aisha went to change the channel.

"No don't it's fine you can leave it on" Kim said sniffeling a little. "We have two different circumstances, Luke has cancer and Tommy doesn't remember me" Aisha pouted a little and she leaned her head on Kim's shoulder and she looked up at her best friend.

"Kim I can't believe your being so strong about this" Kat said looking at her friend as the movie went to commercial. "If it were me I would have broken down so many times"

"Trust me I have broken down plenty of times" Kim said with a slight smirk. "I finally told Tommy they way i've been feeling and he say's that he's going to try to get his memory back"

"So he's not pushing you away? Wow that's surprising normally when things are bad the guy usually pushes the girl away so she won't have to see him suffering just like on this movie" Kat said gesturing towards the screen.

"I know but he's not doing that maybe he'll even devolpe some feelings towards me" Kim said hopefully. The girls smiled and nodded then they turned there attention back to the tv screen. It had been two day's since Kimberly had told Tommy about her feelings and they were getting ready to go to there going to college party.

"The guys are going to meet us there right?" Kat asked as she applied some lip gloss. Aisha looked over at her and she nodded.

"Yup so we've got to get going. Kimberly is Tommy going?" Aisha said.

"Yeah he's coming" Kim said as they started to walk out of the door. The three girls got into Kim's car and they drove off to the youth center. While Kim was driving Aisha and Kat were talking to each other. Aisha touched Kim's shoulder so she could could get her attention. "What?"

"Why are you being so quite all of a sudden?" Aisha asked. Kim shurgged her shoulders as she parked her car.

"No reason, just thinking" Kim said. The two girls nodded as they got out of the car both knowing exactlly what she was thinking about. They walked up the stairs and into the youth center and they seen people from there school and there friends. The girls walked up to the guys.

"Hey guys!" the three girls said with smiles on there faces. The guys shook there heads.

"You three are always so cheerful" Rocky said hugging Aisha. "Now let's party!" Jason and Kat laughed as they followed them onto the dance floor. Kim stayed back with Tommy.

"So you having fun so far?" Kim asked with a smile as they walked over to a table and sat down. Tommy smiled at her as he looked around the room.

"Yeah I am actaully but it's even better now that your here" Tommy said reaching over and grabbing her hand. Kimberly smiled. "Listen Kim I've been trying really hard to get my memory back and still nothing has happened"

"I know you've been trying really hard Handsome and I'm beeing very patient too, and I'm willing to wait" Kim said looking at him.

"But that's just the thing I don't want to tie you down when I don't remember you. No one knows when I'll get my memory back I might not ever get it back" Tommy said.

"Tommy I don't care, I love you that's all that matters to me it will take time but I know you'll remember me" Kim said. "Don't push me away" Tommy let out a soft sigh as he looked at her.

"I won't" Tommy said looking down. Tommy looked up at Kimberly as he heard a song playing, he saw she was smiling.

"This was the first song we dance to" Kim said with a smile.

"Really? Cool" Tommy said. "Do you wanna dance with me?"

"Sure" Kim said. Tommy stood up and he gently grabbed Kim's hand and he led her to the dance floor. Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and Kim put her hands on his shoulder. As they danced Tommy kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"I'm glad you're here Beautiful" Tommy said. Kim smiled and then she looked up at him.

"What did you call me?" Kim asked.

AN: That's the 6th hope you all enjoyed it. I'm coming up with a new story call _Hungry Eyes_ it should be up pretty soon. Please read and review.


	7. Remembering

Summary: When the gang goes out for a day of fun Tommy get's seriously hurt. How will everyone cope when they find out how serious it is?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the story idea.

Kimberly stood there staring at Tommy, not sure if she heard right. But did he actually just call her beautiful? "Tommy what did you just say?" Kim asked with a slight smile on her face. Tommy stood there staring at her as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kimberly looked up at him questionally. "Tommy?"

Tommy quickly snapped out of his gaze as he looked at Kim. "I um called you beautiful. It's just that you look so good tonight it was the first thing that popped into my mind"

Kimberly got a depressed look on her as she looked around. "Oh. I...I just thought that you were getting your memory back. You always call me beautiful" Kim looked down. Tommy gently lift her head up by her chin making her look at him.

"Don't be upset Kim. I'm trying ok" Tommy said softly as he put his forehead to hers. Kimberly smiled and she nodded.

"I know you are Tommy, just don't try to hard. Just relax" Kim replied as she held his hands. "Come on let's go outside for a little" Tommy nodded and they walked out of the youth center together. The walked toward the park together and they sat down on the bench together. They sat in silence for a while before Tommy turned to her.

"Listen Kimberly, I've been with you for these past couple of days and you've been there for me since the day I woke up in the hospital and I just want you to know that I've developed some feelings for you" Tommy said looking at her.

Kimberly smiled despite the fact that she was a upset that he didn't get his memory back. "Really?" Tommy nodded and he brushed his thumb over her cheek and he smiled at her.

"Yeah really I just feel so comfortable when I'm around you. And even though I don't remember anything about our relationship I'm really starting to fall for you" Tommy replied looking at her. Kimberly smiled then she looked down and then back up at him. He still had the power to make her completely fall more in love with him. Tommy leaned towards her and she leaned in also and they kissed for the first time since the accident.

Kim smiled as they slowly pulled away from each other. "I love you Tommy" Kim whispered knowing that she wouldn't get a response back from him. Even though he had these feelings for her she knew he wouldn't love her so soon. "You don't have to say it back to me if you're not ready to say it yet" Even though she truly wanted to hear him say it to her again.

"You're so understanding about this" Tommy replied moving a stray hair behind her ear. "Come on let's get back" Tommy reached for her hand and they walked back towards the youth center. When they got back inside they were greeted by the gang.

"Where did you two go?" Jason asked once the couple sat down at the table together.

"We went for a walk just to talk to each other" Tommy replied as he smiled at Kim. Kat and Aisha both gave Kim a look and she smirked a little. Aisha stood up with Kat.

"Excuse me guys but we need to speak with Kim" Aisha smiled as she grabbed her best friends arm and the three girls walked into the bathroom. Well Kim was actually pulled into the bathroom. "What happened girl?!" Kim smiled at Aisha then at Kat.

"Well first while we were dancing he called me Beautiful, but he doesn't remember me. Then I suggested going for a walk to the park and when we got there he told me that he's starting to have feelings for me" Kim replied smiling.

"Oh my god! That is so sweet Kimberly I'm so happy for you!" Kat said hugging her friend. Kim smiled and she returned the hug.

"Let's just hope that he will remember soon" Kim said as she let go of Kat. "Let's just hope the next will be him remembering me"

"Don't worry Kim he will" Aisha said putting a hand on her shoulder as they walked out of the bathroom together. They all hung together during the party. When the party was over Kim brought Kat home and she and Aisha went back to there house. The girls changed into there pajamas and they laid on the couch watching TV. "Well today was a fun night huh?"

Kim looked at her and she smiled and nodded. "Yup it sure was a party for us and Tommy's starting to have feelings for me" Aisha smiled and she rubbed her head and she yawned.

"Well I'm beat so I'm going to bed. Night Kim" Aisha yawned as she started walking up the stairs.

"Night Sha" Kim said as she watched her friend walking up the stairs to her room. At Tommy's house he was laying on his bed thinking about what happened that night between he and Kimberly. He really did care about her alot now. And he loved how happy she got when he told her that. He started to drift off into sleep thinking about Kimberly.

Tommy's dream was a little this time. He was dreaming about past dates that he shared with Kimberly, the things that he couldn't't remember. Then he started to remember his time as a power ranger. Then it quickly went to the day he had gotten hurt.

_"Sorry I didn't get to spend time with you beautiful" Tommy said._

_"It's ok were together now" Kim said. Kimberly looked over at the boat. "You better go tie that boat up before it floats away" _

_"Damn forgot about that" Tommy whispered and then he let Kim go. Kim grabbed his hand and she kissed him again._

_"Love you" Kim said. Tommy smiled._

_"Love you too babe" Tommy said and then he ran enough towards the dock. While Tommy was running he hadn't seen the puddle of water that was on the dock. Kimberly gasped as she saw her boyfriend fly up in the air, she covered her mouth when she saw him hit the dock head first. When she didn't see him get up she rushed over to him._

_"Tommy! Oh my god Tommy!" Kim said as she knelt down next to his unconscious form. Tears weld in her eyes when she touched the back of his head and saw blood on her fingers. "JASON! Help!" Kim yelled as she started crying. "Tommy come on wake up. Please wake up" _

_"Kimberly whats...What happened?" Jason asked when he seen Tommy. _

_"He fell and he hit his head. He's bleeding we have to get him to the hospital" Kim cried._

Tommy instantly set up in bed breathing heavy...he was remembering things. He was remembering _her_. Tommy quickly got out of bed and he put on his clothes and rushed out of the door with only person on his mind...Kimberly.

AN: There's the 7th chapter hope you all like it ! There will be one more chapter left. Thanks for all of the reviews please R&R for this chapter.


	8. Remebering 2

Summary: When the gang goes out for a day of fun Tommy get's seriously hurt. How will everyone cope when they find out how serious it is?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the story idea.

Kimberly looked at the clock, it was twelve in the morning and she yawned and she stood up and stretched and she started to walk upstairs. She instantly stopped and she groaned when the doorbell rang. Kimberly made her way towards the door and she looked in the peep hole and she was surprised to see Tommy. She opened the door.

"Tommy what are you..." Kimberly was instantly cut off by Tommy's lips crashing into hers.She smiled and pulled away. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"Your birthday is February 14th, you hate blueberries, your favorite flavor of lip gloss is strawberry and we got together May 21st and we have been together ever since. And I first called you beautiful when I got my white ranger powers" Tommy said with a smle. Kimberly was confused at first but then it slowly turned into a smile. "I remember you, I remember everything including that I love you"

Kimberly smiled."Oh my god!" Kim screamed as she jumped into his arms excitedly. "You remember me!" Kimberly instantly started to kiss him as she got down.

Tommy smiled as he hugged her. "I guess your happy?" Kimberly smiled as she hugged him tighter.

"Happy is not the word. I can't believe this" Kim said.

"What's going on? Tommy what are you doing here?" Kimberly turned around to see Aisha standing on the stairs.

"He got his memory back!" Kim said as she turned to face her friend. Aisha smiled as she started walking over to him and she hugged him.

"Congradualtions!" Aisha said. "Now I'm really happy for you and all but. How about we all get together at the youth center tomorrow it's kind late ya know"

Tommy smiled. "Oh yeah sorry Aisha I was just so excited" Aisha smiled.

"No prob. See ya tomorrow" Aisha said as she walked up stairs again. Tommy turned to Kimberly and he kissed her.

"I love you beautiful I'll see you later" Tommy said as he kissed her again.

Kimberly smiled. "I love you too" Kim watched him walk away and she closed the door smiling. Everything was right again for her and Tommy. She walked up stairs thinking of what would happen in the morning.

Kimberly and Aisha woke up early and they called there friends and told them to meet them at the youth center. Kim, Aisha and Tommy were sitting in the youth center waiting for everyone to arrive. Once they all arrived they decided to tell them.

"So what's the meeting about?" Kat asked smiling.

"I got my memory back" Tommy replied with a smile Rocky, Kat and Jason all broke out into smiles as they hugged there friend.

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you! When did you get it back?" Kat asked.

"Last night. I had to go see Kim first" Tommy said. Rocky smirked and he patted his arm.

"Well of course you had to see your wifey first" Rocky said. Kim glared at him and she rolled her eyes. "Hey how about you two go hang out for a while and then we can all hang out as a group together tomorrow"

"Seriously?" asked Kim as she looked from Rocky to Tommy.

"Yeah I mean come on you two need this. He just got his memory back spend some time with him" Jason replied. Kim smiled and she hugged each of her friends.

"Thanks guys" Kim said. Tommy took Kim's hand in his and they walked out the door together. They had decided to walk through the park together. Tommy sat down on a bench and he pulled Kim to his lap and he hugged her. Kimberly smiled and she returned the hug. "It was so hard on me when you didn't remember me"

"I know it was Beautiful. I can't believe you were so strong through it all though" Tommy kissed her cheek.

"I was only strong when I was around you Handsome. When I went home I just broke down and whenever I was around Aisha or Kat" Tommy nodded as he held her hands in his.

"At least you were able to keep your emotions in check. But you did at least tell me how you were feeling at that party" Tommy replied.

"True. I'm just so happy you remember everything now" Kim said. "So do you wanna do anything special"

Tommy shook his head no. "Nah being here with you is already special"

Kimberly laughed. "Yeah I definetly missed this" Kimberly smiled and she looked around the park. "I came so close to losing you, I hope it never happens again"

Tommy moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry beautiful you'll never lose me" Tommy leaned in and kissed her again.

AN: And there's the final chapter please read and review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed for my story and who added it to favorite stories list. And I know it's short but I didn't know any other better way to end it so hope you all liked it.


End file.
